<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain Household Daily by AboutAllILoveYous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104770">The Captain Household Daily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboutAllILoveYous/pseuds/AboutAllILoveYous'>AboutAllILoveYous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Combination of Chaotic and Neutral and Serious, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboutAllILoveYous/pseuds/AboutAllILoveYous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Stories of the Captains in a household featured in a New Year's official art!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captain Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Captain Household Daily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired from the official art mentioned in summary (I wonder if everyone had seen it). But I really wish to make some content about it. It's all fun and games, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OH NO!”</p><p> </p><p>In the living room of the Captain Household. The scream of Kuroo Tetsuro echoed the whole apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“What the- hell...... Kuroo……” Bokuto rushed out from the toilet with water dripping on the way, shocked when arrived at the scene.</p><p>“Tetsu-chan I could hear you through my headphones………… ughhhh!” Oikawa came downstairs after the scream.</p><p> </p><p>The latter two stared at what Kuroo had done.</p><p> </p><p>The exploding litter bag filled with food with sticky sauces like cup noodles and pudding cups, rubbish like small pieces of tissue paper scraps, sweet wraps sticking on them- all knocked on the floor, part of it were on the carpet. An unpleasant smell was spreading.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, those only three presents in the apartment experienced a ten-year-long dead air.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck with that Kuroo my bro, hope you make it before Sawamura or Kita is back.”</p><p>“Chottomatte, who tf is on duty yesterday? It should be his fault, mine was the day before.”</p><p> </p><p>The three turned to see the duty board together, yesterday, writings of ‘Oikawa T.” was on the chart.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi-ikawa-kun, please be responsible for your duty.”</p><p>“No escaping responsibilities.”</p><p>Unwillingness hit through Oikawa, who would want to clean this horrendous mess. Moreover, what makes it worse was 80% of the rubbish in the bag belonged to the OBK group, yeah, responsibilities.</p><p>“Tetsu-chan, didn’t Kita-kun (he dare not make nickname of him) warned you not to put fishbone in this bag? Should I tell him after I cleaned up?”</p><p>“And Kota-kun, you have stepped on the pudding cup on the carpet, this would be YOUR responsibility isn’t it.”</p><p> </p><p>“EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!”</p><p>The three started arguing about the mess. And then, they heard the sound of the main door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are sure noisy, what’s going- ughhhh what have you done.”</p><p>The let out their breathe. It was Moniwa (luckily) who came back after an errand, shocked to see the living room scene with the most chaotic 3 in the household.</p><p>“Why the floor contaminated with such and such? Bokuto-kun did you ruined the carpet?? Is that fishbone I see??? Sorry boys but I-”</p><p>“We’ll clean this, promise, DON’T call ANYONE, especially Kita-kun. I beggggg Moniwaaaa!”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“MONIWA-SANNNNNN”</p><p>Defeated by their fear and begging he was also persuaded to help them clean the mess (or he thinks he’ll be dead too).</p><p> </p><p>Then</p><p>Less than 5 minutes</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“SHIT! IT’S KITA SHINSUKES’S VOICE, THERE’S NO ESCAPE.”</em> ×4</p><p>“Guys I smell something weird, you better-”</p><p> </p><p>Living room. Knocked over rubbish bag. Sauces on floor stuck with tissue scarps. Fishbone. Pudding leftovers on carpet with a trace of a specific foot size. The looks of fear of the chaotic three plus a panicking Moniwa Kaname.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he knew what happened.</p><p>“……ahshw…just the carpet…...msjkd…sorry……idhh”</p><p>“…..Oikawa….snduefhuewf…… duty….mdhdhd…. accident…sjhdsh”</p><p>“…..Tetsu-chan…..duhuhewufhw….. fishbone……..dnddewjd”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry Kita-kun, I was just trying to-”</p><p> </p><p>The stare of Kita made them all shut up in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“Moniwa-kun, they’re old enough to fix this mess. Step aside.”</p><p>The OBK trio kneeled down an instant. There goes the Kita penalty.</p><p>“……you know the carpet is new, don’t you? The one didn’t continue his duty, the one being careless and the one being reckless.”</p><p>“Ha-i… gomene”</p><p>“But Sawamura brought it, you know.”</p><p>Even Moniwa bounced in shock, carpets are difficult to clean quickly. This means when Sawamura came back… OBK would have another penalty process? Also it’s Sawamura they’re talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Noises could be heard outside, Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa had prepared their death. Wishing it would be Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>“So yeah, their apartment is actually decent and less- what the hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Ironically Sawamura and Ushijima came back together facing the living room scene together. Guessed the whole story in less than 10 seconds. Sawamura darkened his face with Ushijima said with a blanked face, “why can this smell that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sa-sa-sa-sawamura we’re sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>Kita backed off, Moniwa pushing Ushijima off the scene following Kita to get more cleaning supplies. Leaving those three with Sawamura about the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just clean this well and be careful not to ruin it, the Team and I pick this together.” After that he took the lead to the supply room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sawamura~~~ You’re nice today~~~~”</p><p>“Harr? So you prefer the angry me?”</p><p>“Iya---- we’re coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Glad everyone was free that afternoon. Seven of them clean the room together, the atmosphere was pleasant. Of course, the OBK trio was responsible for cleaning duties for 3 more days each.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I'm still not that familiar with writing fanfictions tho. Feel free to leave something down.<br/>Whether it's a comment or pointing out questions (or even mistakes).<br/>Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>